The Derpibooru Party
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: Within thre virtual world of Derpibooru, a small group of ponies and humans share their love.


The Derpibooru Party: Part 1

By Carrot Top of Derpibooru

T'was a cold winter day within the pony image hosting site, Derpibooru, and all the little users were scurrying about excited over the most recent episode. While some users, such as Sidvorich, were enticing the more younger users into a thread war over Derpygate , the site was relatively calm. However, that fact was not a stable one. Within this peaceful, quaint little community lied a great evil lurking from the shadow of the threads of the darkest images; a virtual orgy was transpiring.

It was originally a quite thread, with Psychopompf and Clopitor commenting over the latex clad Rainbow Dash. But it all changed, when Zombie Trotsky commented. His post was relatively harmless, him asserting his desire to be dominated by the whip welding cyan mare, until Rainbow Dash actually replied to him. Her post reeked of upmost primitive desires, and this consequently released various virtual harmones, attracting users from far away images. The conflict would have ended there, however Trotsky replied, and in turn Dash replied, and then the perpetual cycle of virtual thread sex occurred. By the fifth comment,  
Trotsky was writhing on the floor with a buttplug lodged into his colon.

Clopitor, being the hound of a colt he is, decided to assist Dash by applying vibrators to Trotsky's large stallion tube. A drop of precum appeared from his cylinder of mating, and Starly and Feral Socks had just arrived. Feral's front limbs were covered by dark red cotton socks, and his mate Starly had a now yellow diaper attached to her behind. They noticed the lustful scene, and concluded that it would be appropriate to incite eachothers love likewise. By presenting her cotton clad posterior, she provided Feral a permit to rip the urine saturated cloth off, and mount her fragile form. His median sized love stick teased the aperture to her anal caverns, and Starly released a lust filled cry from her drooling mouth. Cottontales appeared, his figure composed entirely of twine. Even his sexual necessity relief aperatus was compiled of the brown fabric. He trotted silently towards Starly's body, which was now penetrated rectally by Feral's colt cannon. As he jutted towards her mouth in an attempt to join the action, he was halted by Pinkie Clone appearing suddenly infront of him. His member would have violated Clone's pinky pie if she didn't don her anti orgy armor this morning."HEY THERE WATCHA DOING COTTON?" she yelped at his trembling form. "I was merely trying to-" he asserted before his monologue was violated by Clone's rambling. "You're not a rapist are ya cause if ya are I'm gonna have to tell Molestia on ya!" she warned. Cotton fled the thread immedaintly, feeling more intruded upon than a young teenager at a NAMBA meeting.

In his place came Godhead Inspector, rendered curious by the event. "Dear, what is currently transpiring?" he inquired as he stared at Starly, who's colon was being bombarded by Feral's fresh stallion lemonade. "I think it's that time of the month again, Godhead" replied the clone. While Pinkie was a respectable mare who refrained from enduring such beastly performances, Godhead don't give no dang and began to trot towards Starly's position, leaving a sighing clone alone. 64 came, both in terms of position and sexually as Princess Luna pounded his little rabbit hole with a blue plastic strapon dildo drenched in his precum. This released warm stallion milk onto Princess Molestia, who was masturbating him and herself with a special magical spell. Chief of Rocketry landed his rocket (not his penis) violently onto a group of passionate lovers, sending portions of Lyra and Applejackfrost into the distance. Hamburger Time decided that this was essentially allowance to engage in his typical combination of kinky and violent behavior . Using a flamethrower modified to hold pure water, he inserted the nozzle into the rabbit hole of a passing user, who happened to be entitled ThatGuyImpious . His shrieks for mercy were ignored by Time, who released a pressurized stream of water into his well. The accumulating pressure was umbearable for the Guy as his stomach literally exploded. Hamburger ejaculated his male milk, which mixed with the blood , and all the users who are clopping to this story had ruined orgasms. Godhead was kind to Starly's requests, and cascaded a stream of yellow colt fluid down her quivering throat.

Trotsky came as Clopitor stimulated his prostate by applying the vibrator to his buttplug, and Pinkie Clone finished masturba- I mean eating her popcorn. Miss Shy fluttered herself as she masturbated SoarinPegasus, and Jack Latern came into the moist vaginal caves of Blackie. Professer Nightjack had inserted multiple test tubes into ROTHY's feces hole, and Sadpony was considering the value of life as he was completed blowing Salamenace. Yorec was ridding Roboshi's favorite bar, and Niggoslav was sieg heiling as he 69ed Bronyheresy. Even yours truly was busy lodging multiple carrots into Indigo's, Hoer's, and 0particle's holes. And, as Blackie was posting hilarious GIF images in reaction to the absurd nature of the event, Applejack bucked her partner, g666, with an apple shaped dildo to the brink of tears. TheSmilingPony was submitting to the will of Clover the Clever as he dominated him with a riding crop. Princess Celestia was masturbating furiously to the banning of trolls, and LaunchyCat was assisting Clover. K_A was snuggling ColgateFIM, and TheLoneLampam was tormenting Background Pony with a drilldo. Wingbeatpony beat his meat and his wings to the scene. And then, the entire orgy subsided as the community collectively came over the image.

By midnight, only a few users were remaining in the thread with Princess Luna, as we cuddled over a fire of dead users. The orgy was massive and widespread as a mare tied to a spreader bar. Lamenting ever participating in this, Hamburger Time committed suicide by removing his penis with his machete. And as I watched as Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena finished torturing Burnt Toaster, who was under the control of a mind control spell preformed by Randonmfanguy. And then, as I finished my Diary page containing my account of the event, I hoofed g666 in his cornhole.

The End.


End file.
